Calm amidst the Storm
by Arasia
Summary: Little snippets of bliss in the midst of chaos and terror. [Mine x Tatsumi] Ratings will range from sweet fluff to lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Title**. Calm amidst the Storm

**Disclaimer**. I do not own Akame ga Kiru or anything associated with it.

Cover Picture credits to hiimsasuke on deviantart.

**Summary**. Little snippets of bliss in the midst of chaos and terror. Mine x Tatsumi

**A.N**. This pairing has been growing on me, although i was indifferent to it at first. It doesn't get much love and has way too many haters, so i decided to add my own small offerings to this ship that deserves better.

This will be posted in short drabbles. Ratings will range from fluffy sweet innocent to ummm more adult M content, depending on my mood. lol.

* * *

><p>I can't believe him.<p>

He's way too oblivious. Could anyone be any denser?

I'd basically flat out confessed, and he took it as a declaration of friendship. I wanted to facepalm so hard.

However, I'd already come this far. What more did I have to lose?

It's now or never. With this war raging around us… any one of us could lose our lives at the next moment. If I didn't confess now, I could forever lose my chance to.

So i took a deep breath, and raised my hands to his face.

My hands were cold, whether from the snow or the apprehension, I could not tell. They were trembling slightly despite trying my hardest to quell the fear inside of me.

Cupping his cheeks, my eyes fluttered close as I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. I could feel him stiffen beneath my hands. Pulling away, my heart pounding erratically in my chest, I opened my eyes hesitantly to look him in the face.

"This is the kind of 'like' I mean."

Tatsumi's eyes and mouth were wide open in shock. Flustered, my defense mechanisms kicked in and i began babbling about how he should be honoured to be bestowed with the honour of being my boyfriend and other such silly things. Tatsumi burst out in laughter, shocking me, and making me more nervous that I ever thought I could feel. Was he laughing at the incredulity of him ever returning my feelings? Because it was ridiculous to think that he could ever like me back?

But then he smiled, and it was that same gentle and sincere smile he always had that made my heart skip a beat. And I knew, it was the right decision to confess, after all.

* * *

><p>So… what did you think?<p>

Let me know your opinions in a review :)

However, if it's just to flame this pairing because you don't like either character or them together, then I'd ask that you just kindly leave and read a fic of your pairing preference instead.

Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**. Calm amidst the Storm

**Disclaimer**. I do not own Akame ga Kiru or anything associated with it.

**Summary**. Little snippets of bliss in the midst of chaos and terror. Mine x Tatsumi

**A.N**. I actually had a different chapter I wanted to post before this, but a reviewer criticized that the first chapter was too close to the manga and way too short, so i decided to post this first instead, as this one's longer and not at all related to any scene from the manga.

This one will get a little steamy /laughs/

WARNING: This chapter is 85% lemon, so if you do not like those, please skip this.

* * *

><p>It was late into the night, and everyone else had already gone to sleep, but somehow, Tatsumi didn't feel tired in the slightest despite having trained for hours during the day. He sat on the bed leaning against the wall, watching fondly as his girlfriend chattered on excitedly as she sat next to him.<p>

The large gestures she made while speaking had caused some of her hair, which was free from its usual twintails and hanging loosely down her back, to fall into her face. Absently, Tatsumi reached out a hand to brush the lock of hair back from her face and tucked it softly behind her ear. Mine stilled, pausing in mid speech and blushing lightly in surprise at the action. Her eyes dropped to her lap before looking up shyly at Tatsumi, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

Tatsumi felt his heart thump hard, almost painfully, in his chest. His usually loud and abrasive girlfriend was seated before him in a dainty night dress, light pink hair flowing about her shoulders, her large doe eyes peering up at him through her thick lashes and a tinge of blush across her cheeks. He had never seen anything cuter in his life. A warmth sparked within his chest as he dropped his hand from her ear to trace his fingers lightly on her cheek, grasping her chin gently to tilt her face up towards his.

The kisses Tatsumi pressed onto Mine's lips were soft and gentle. Pulling back, he gazed down at the girl with half lidded eyes, and slid his hand around to cup the back of her head. The kisses increased in pressure, and grew in intensity. Slanting his mouth over hers, the kisses gradually transitioned into open mouthed ones, and the breaths of the young couple grew heavier. Moving on its own accord, Tatsumi's other hand curled around Mine's waist, and in an uncharacteristically bold move, initiated the deepening of the kiss by sliding his tongue into Mine's mouth. As their tongues tangled in an open mouthed dance, Mine's voice escaped unbidden in soft noises of contentment.

Tatsumi felt himself hardening painfully within the tightening confines of his pants at the sounds emitting from his girlfriend. Arousal spiked through him, and he slid his hand up her torso to squeeze her breast. Mine's cry of pleasure and surprise was muffled by Tatsumi's lips, and as he continued to fondle it, alternating between rolling and rubbing the nipple between his fingers and squeezing the plump flesh, she had to break the kiss to breathe. Her breath came out in harsh pants interspersed with mewls of pleasure, her chest heaving and pressing into Tatsumi's palm. His lips found her ear as his hand slid down from her head to rest on her back, lowering her gently onto the mattress. Mine writhed underneath him as he suckled gently on the sensitive spot behind her ear, his hand never stopping it's teasing of her breast.

Positioning himself between her legs, Tatsumi's lips trailed a path of kisses along her jaw, and down her neck. His hands rose to slide the straps of her night dress down her shoulders as he kissed his way across her collarbone, then dipping down towards her cleavage and the skin rapidly being exposed. Fingers, tongue, lips and teeth climbed the swell of her breast, encircled her nipple, then engulfed it. Mine cried out as Tatsumi began sucking on her nipple, raising a hand to her mouth to quell the sounds she was making. Her head swam as she drowned in the sensations, and before she knew it, her body was bare and her clothes were on a crumpled heap on the floor.

More fingers trailed up her thigh, and Mine felt them probing at the folds at the apex of her thighs. She felt Tatsumi's fingers slide across the slick wetness gathering there, up and down, coaxing her flower to part its petals for him. He began rubbing at the little sensitive bud, causing Mine's hips to buck against hand. A finger slid into her, causing her to gasp and cry out, her body arching off the bed. His cock was throbbing painfully in his pants, demanding to be released, but Tatsumi wanted to ensure that Mine was thoroughly ready. Mine lost all sense of coherent thought, convulsing beneath Tatsumi as his fingers moved in and out and rubbed at all her sensitive spots and his wet rough tongue traveled across her chest.

Finally shrugging his pants off, Tatsumi gripped himself in the hand covered in Mine's juices, running it up and down to coat his length in the lubrication. Guiding it to the entrance, he pressed a brief kiss to Mine's lips, staring deeply into her eyes as he sheathed himself deep within her.

She was wet, tight, and hot around him. Tatsumi and Mine groaned simultaneously in pleasure. Moving his hips, Tatsumi began to trust lightly into Mine, his breath quickening. As the pleasure built, Tatsumi lengthened his strokes, sliding in and out of her deeper, and started to pick up his pace. Leaning back, he gripped Mine's hips and began to trust harder into her, his speed increasing. The angle at which he was driving into her hit a delicious spot each time he slammed his hips into hers, making Mine cry out again and again in pleasure, pressing a hand against her mouth in an effort to muffle her cries.

Laying on her, moving inside of her, Tatsumi pulled Mine close to him, hugging her so tight to him it was as if he wanted to absorb her into his body. It was delicious, this sensation, this friction between their sweat slicked bodies, and both Tatsumi and Mine were drunk on the closeness of the other. Mine's soft sweet moans resounded in Tatsumi's ear, making a spike of possessiveness lance through him. Gripping her flushed body to his, he ground into her, slammed his hips hard against hers, rocking her petite frame with each thrust.

Losing all grasp on time, they did not know for how long they were entwined together, reveling in the feeling of each other, soaking in the pleasure of each other. They could feel themselves nearing their climax and desperately clung onto the sensation, losing control and going into a frenzy at the last throes of passion and pleasure.

Collapsing onto the bed, Tatsumi and Mine lay together bonelessly, limp against the sheets and limbs still entangled. Panting heavily, chests heaving, they blinked the hazy fog away from their mind and smiled tremulously, slowly detangling themselves. Tatsumi pulled Mine to himself in a cuddle, then drew the sheet over their bodies. Mine smoothed his bangs out of his eyes, kissing him tenderly on the nose.

"I love you, Tatsumi…" she whispered.

And there it was again, that smile of his that she had always loved, gently tugging at his lips. He tucked her head under his chin, wrapping his arms securely around her.

"I love you too, Mine."

* * *

><p>hope you liked :)<p>

back to the fluff next chapter!


End file.
